


John Diggle: Dead

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Police, Police Procedural, i think ive postd this before but i cant find it, so many line breaks, written a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: “What is it? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he had watched Felicity take out her phone and read whatever was on its screen.“It’s Rene,” She paused, “John’s dead-“
Relationships: John Diggle & Dinah Drake, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Team Arrow & John Diggle
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 3





	John Diggle: Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've posted this before but I can't find it on either pseud so I'm re-posting. NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE. Not for Diggle fans.  
> I need a better title.

Today had been one of the rare days where they hadn’t been able to get away to go to the Bunker until that evening.

But whenever American police are involved, whatever happens is always unexpected.

* * *

As Felicity and Oliver stepped out of the elevator Felicity’s phone beeped loudly, and after a few moments of digging around in her bag, she extracted the device to read whatever was on the screen.

As she did so, she inhaled sharply, her face losing some of its color.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he had watched her take out her phone and read whatever was on its screen.

“It’s Rene,” She paused, “John’s dead-“

* * *

“What do you mean Dig’s been killed?”

“He and John had apparently arranged to meet to go over something for the newest case. When John didn’t show up and was late by forty minutes, Rene went to his apartment to find him-“

Oliver knew that whatever happened had ended with John dead, but  _ what exactly _ happened?

“There were two SCPD officers, they were responding to a 'supposed break-in' that one of John’s neighbors had called in as John had left his door open on accident. You probably can guess what happened after that,”

“...The officer thought that Dig was the intruder.”

“Yes and because of that, the officer, who’s name I  _ still  _ don’t know, fired a sole shot which killed Dig,” Felicity to him.

“Rene’s said to meet him out on the street, come on,” The IT girl got up and disappeared into the lift, Oliver close behind.

“What is wrong with the Police in this country?” The Star City Mayor questioned out loud as the lift dinged and opened onto the offices.

A few minutes later, they met up with Rene on the street.

* * *

“Did you get the officer’s name or anything we could ID him with?” Felicity’s tone was unusually sharp and cold.

“Yep. Name and fingerprint, if the name's not real,” Rene extracted a piece of paper from his pocket. “The bastard’s name is Richard Stevens,”

The second Felicity heard the officer’s name, she opened up a program that linked her phone to the Bunker’s computers and searched for a ‘Richard Stevens’.

“Turns out our Officer is part of Dinah’s precinct-“ She was interrupted by Dinah Drake herself approaching them.

“I heard what happened to John. That bastard is being taken of as we speak, he’s not getting put on desk duty or being suspended, he’s facing prison for at least five years on the charge of first-degree manslaughter,” she told them the news.

“Finally, a bastard that’s been dealt with properly,” Rene muttered under his breath.

The other three agreed with him and silence passed between them. That was, until Felicity asked, “Who’s going to tell Lyla?”

“She should already know but if not, I’ll do it,” Oliver said as he pulled his phone out.

* * *

“I saw -- no, I had a feeling that this would happen,” the Director of ARGUS told them as she entered the Bunker, where they had all returned to.

Lyla looked like she was going to say something different before she said, “You all know that statistics on death in this country, and how John keeps- kept some kind of weapon, usually a gun, on him at all times?”

It wasn’t really a question.

"Why are the police in this country so fcked up?" Rene asked.

Now _that_ was a question and a good one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and if you have seen this on either pseud, tell me.


End file.
